Bits and Pieces
by Kate Rosen
Summary: Reposts of my Tumblr mini fics featuring the Sharon/Andy pairing. They are not necessarily related or in any particular order. Summaries/prompts listed before each chapter.
1. Angels

**A/N:** This story was a result of my wanting to see Andy and Sharon decorate the Christmas tree together while he was living with her in the middle of season 4.

* * *

 **Angels** by Kate Rosen

"Ok, it looks like we are just about finished decorating here. So where's the star?" Andy asked, looking through the various boxes of ornaments strewn across Sharon's couch and end tables.

Sharon turned from her position by the Christmas tree and stared at Andy, dumfounded with her mouth hanging open. "Excuse me?" she asked when she was finally able to speak. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, Andy," Rusty began, barely containing a chuckle as he shook his head at the lieutenant.

"What? All I asked was where the sta—"

"Uh, buh, buh!" Sharon stopped him before he could finish. "The only thing that will be adorning the top of this tree, Andy, will be an angel."

"Sharon, the entire tree is covered with angels already. Don't you think, maybe, that's just a little bit much?"

Sharon stared at Andy incredulously. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Rusty?" she asked, begging her son for some help.

Rusty rolled his eyes and smiled. "Don't you know, Andy? You can never have too many angels."


	2. A Stolen Moment

**A/N:** This was inspired by a promo pic for 4x18 Penalty Phase, which showed Sharon, Andy, Fritz, and Taylor toasting with paper cups in the murder room. This fic picks up after the picture would have been taken.

* * *

 **Stolen Moment** by Kate Rosen

As the conversation between Chiefs Howard and Taylor died down, Sharon casually excused herself then motioned for Andy to follow her in what she hoped was a discreet manner. After waiting a beat, he dutifully followed her, trying not to make it too obvious, but everyone else in the murder room seemed to be so occupied in their own conversations that no one noticed them slip away.

He met her out in the deserted hallway, where she coyly leaned up against the wall, one leg bent as her hands rested behind her back. Bracing himself against the wall with one of his arms, he hovered over her before asking, "Was there something that you needed, Captain?"

"I just needed a minute," she responded, reaching out to loosely pull on his tie until his lips were level with hers. She paused for just a moment to smile before closing the last distance between them and kissing him softly.

He pulled back after a few seconds and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to that 'no PDA at work rule?'" he quipped, not that he was in any way bothered by her sudden urge to grab him and kiss him in the middle of a work day.

She merely hummed in response, grinning at the man before her and absentmindedly fiddling with his tie. "Well, I thought I'd make an exception, seeing as it is Christmas and all."

"See, now I'm so confused, because, I mean, what about the other holidays?" he began, counting on his fingers for emphasis. "Let's see there's New Year's, Valentine's Day, then there's Easter, and my birthday's coming–"

"Andy!" she cut him off in a firm whisper. "Just shut up and kiss me before someone realizes we're missing, would you?"

He certainly didn't need to be asked twice. Cupping her cheek, he bent down to capture her lips. Just when he thought he had her all figured out, she turned around and surprised him. That was fine by him, though. He would continue to muddle through. As long as she kept letting him kiss her, he could survive just about anything life threw his way.


	3. Uncoordinated

**A/N:** This was written for **Kadi219** , who was one of the first to point out that Sharon and Andy were not matching at the end of 4x21 Hindsight Part 3. I thought I'd have a bit of fun with this. This is not meant to be taken seriously.

* * *

 **Uncoordinated** by Kate Rosen

"Sharon, what are you wearing?" Andy asked when she had returned to the murder room on Friday morning. After having been in the same clothes for over 24 hours, the squad had been taking turns going home to shower and change.

Sharon looked down at herself, suddenly self-conscious and worried that she had committed some fashion faux pas in her sleep-deprived state. Her shoes matched and were on the correct feet, her clothing was unwrinkled, and everything seemed to go together. She shook her head, not understanding his problem. "What are you talking about?"

"Sharon…" he leaned into whisper, "when you left, you told me you were going to wear your purple blazer." He pulled on his lavender tie to accentuate his point.

Sharon sighed, "Andy, I don't have time for this," and attempted to maneuver around him toward her office.

"But, Sharon," he protested, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to stop her, "we always match. Everyone is going to think there's something wrong if they see us like this." He motioned between the two of them.

Rolling her eyes, Sharon explained, "People have more pressing things on their minds than whether or not our outfits coordinate, like who has been murdering all of these innocent people. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put down my things and find some coffee before I head over to that meeting in Chief Taylor's office with Goldman and Reverend Price about postponing the funeral."

"Did you say coffee?" Andy said with a smirk, pulling a large to-go cup from the desk behind his back and presenting it to her with a flourish.

"Is that for me?" Sharon asked, looking at the cup with desperation in her eyes. She didn't usually need coffee to start her day, but after running on little or no sleep for almost a week, it was the only thing that was getting her through. And she had finally run out at home with no time to go shopping for more. She closed her eyes and inhaled the steaming beverage before her, practically moaning in pleasure at the delicious aroma.

"French roast with cream, no sugar," Andy explained. "Just the way you like it."

A smiled crossed Sharon's lips for the first time all day, and she suddenly forgot what had been driving her crazy about her adorable, idiot boyfriend just a few minutes ago. "Hmm," she hummed. "I could kiss you right now."

Andy looked around the murder room, which was conspicuously empty. "There's no one around," he pointed out with a grin.

Sharon surveyed the room and the hall beside her office before leaning in to place a gentle kiss to his lips. "Thank you for the coffee," she said when she pulled away. "Now, don't you have some work to do, Lieutenant?"

Andy nodded. "Yes, Captain. But what about…" he motioned to their clothes again.

"We're fine," she said with a smile. "Let people talk."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tumblr prompt from Anonymous:** Sharon sees Andy without a shirt on for the first time._

* * *

"Is everything all right?" Sharon asked from the hall, rapping softly on the bathroom door. Fifteen minutes ago Andy had said that he was going to take a shower, but she had yet to hear the water turn on. It had only been a few days since his "dustup with the car" as he liked to call it, and he was still in some considerable pain. He was adamantly refusing to take anything stronger than Advil, and although she found his resolve admirable, she could see him struggling with everyday tasks. To his credit, he never complained.

"Um, I think I may need some help." She heard a hesitant voice say from the other side of the door.

"Okay if I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah," he called, sounding defeated.

Slowly she inched the door open and saw Andy sitting on the closed toilet seat wearing a t-shirt and boxers and looking frustrated.

"I need help with my shirt. It hurts a lot when I raise my arms" he said, staring down at himself. "Rusty usually helps me, but he had an early class."

"Ok then," she said, making her way over toward him. "Can you bend your elbow?"

Removing one sleeve, she pulled the t-shirt over his head and down the other arm. He only winced once during the process, and she could finally see why.

"Oh, Andy," she breathed. His chest was painted with bruises in various shades of purples and blues. She reached out to touch him gently, but stopped herself before her fingers made contact with his skin. She didn't want to cause him more pain, and she had never touched him like this before. Their relationship was still so new, and they were trying to take things slow.

Andy reached out to take her hand in his and brought her fingers to his lips to kiss them softly. "Thank you," he whispered. "I think I can manage the rest on my own."

Sharon smiled down at him. "Okay," she answered. "I'll be just down the hall if you need anything." With a nod, she turned to walk out the door. After closing it behind her, she leaned up against it with a sigh. This living together was definitely going to take some getting used to, although she couldn't exactly say that she didn't enjoy having Andy around all the time. When she heard the water turn on, she smiled and headed to the kitchen to start some breakfast for the two of them.


	5. My Idiot

_**Tumblr prompt from Anonymous:** Andy and Sharon having their first couple fight._

 **A/N:** This prompt gave me an excuse to finish one that was in my drafts folder. I abandoned it after Andy moved back home, because it no longer fits in canon, but here you go anyway. A slightly AU first fight.

* * *

 **My Idiot** by Kate Rosen

"Andy, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Ouch, damnit!" Andy swore. Sharon's outburst had startled him from his position under the sink in her condo's kitchen, causing him to bump his head on the exposed pipe. "What's with the yelling?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead and slowly stood to face her.

"What part of 'rest and take it easy' do you not understand? Do you want to end up back in the hospital?" Andy had been released from St. Leo's hospital less than one week ago with strict instructions to rest and give his body a chance to continue to heal from his concussion and surgery.

Andy put down the wrench in his hand and sighed. "The drain has been running slow. You complain about it almost every night. I thought I'd take a look and see if there was a clog. It's no trouble, really. It's something I can do lying down," he explained before flashing her one of his trademark grins.

Sharon was not letting his attempt at charm sway her. She folded her arms across her chest and spoke adamantly, "Andy, you were thrown from a moving car, you developed a blood clot, you fell and had a concussion, and you are now recovering from surgery. You need to give your body time to heal. To rest."

"All I do is rest!" He hadn't really meant to raise his voice with her, but he was becoming frustrated. He was not an invalid for Christ's sake! He took a deep breath and continued in a more measured tone, "You and Rusty do my laundry, you drive me around, you cook for me. You shouldn't have to take care of me like that."

"But, I don't mind, Andy. I want to."

"Why, Sharon? I don't understand. Why would you want to do this?" he asked, his voice slowly raising in volume with each phrase.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Sharon gasped as soon as the words left her lips. She brought a hand to her mouth, wishing she could take them back, but they hung in the air between them. She regretted not the words themselves, but the tone and setting in which they had first been uttered. "Andy, I'm sorr—" she began, but before she could finish, his fingers threaded through her hair to cup the back of her head, and he pulled her to him in kiss filled with more passion than any of their previous ones.

When he pulled back, they were both left breathless. He loosely encircled her in his arms, and spoke in a sincere voice, "Please, don't apologize, Sharon. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't say it first. I love you, too. So much. And I'm sorry that I'm causing you all this worry." He leaned in to kiss her again, but hesitated before he reached her lips. "Wait, did you just call me an idiot?"

Sharon smiled and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. "Yes, but you're my idiot."

Andy shrugged. "I can live with that," he responded before leaning in to kiss her once more.


	6. Things Left Unsaid

**A/N:** The ask was: _Send me a ship and a sentence, and I'll write the next five._ The sentence sent to me by **disturbingclarity** for Shandy is highlighted in bold.

* * *

 **There were so many things left unsaid.**

How long had it been since she last told him she loved him _,_ Sharon thought to herself as she leaned down to kiss his cold, pale lips for the last time.

As she did, a single tear slid down her face and onto his cheek.

She thought about wiping it off, but decided to leave it there; a part of her that would remain with him always.

The casket lid began to slowly close as she took a step back, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy, as if the floor was shifting beneath her, before a pair of strong, sure arms came around to steady her.

"Your father knows that you loved him, Sharon," Andy's deep voice rumbled in her ear, and she was instantly able to breathe again.


	7. I Wish You Wouldn't Leave

**A/N:** The ask was: _Send me a ship and a sentence, and I'll write the next five._ The sentence sent to me by **coffeeinanebula** for Shandy is highlighted in bold, and I just expanded it a little.

* * *

" **I wish you wouldn't leave** ," Sharon whispered, pulling the blankets around her more tightly to make up for the loss of warmth now that he was no longer lying beside her.

Trying to avoid her gaze so he wouldn't be tempted to climb back into bed, Andy pulled on his t-shirt and sweater before sitting to tie his shoes.

"I'm only going to be gone fifteen minutes; the bakery's just down the block. We have to eat sometime," he pointed out with a smirk, turning to steal a glance at her then.

"Hmm," she hummed, "we did work up a bit of an appetite, didn't we?"

Andy leaned down to kiss her before she could entice him to abandon his quest, saying, "Don't you dare get dressed before I get back."


	8. Soon

**A/N:** This is a missing scene from 4x22 Hindsight, Part 4 that takes place after the infamous Shandy hug and before Sharon and Andy walk into the electronics room. Happy Major Crimes Monday, shippers ;) _  
_

* * *

 **Soon** by Kate Rosen **  
**

"Go ahead, ask Amy. She's not gonna lie to your face," Andy said sincerely, his dark eyes seeking Sharon's, but hers remained focused on his tie, lost in her own thoughts.

"I know that," she replied with a nod. And she did know. Andy was right. Amy wouldn't lie if she confronted her. Sharon was so grateful to be able to confide in him like this. It was one of the things she loved most about their relationship, and one of the things that had been lacking lately with their being so consumed by the current case. But there was nothing they could do about that right now, except keep pushing forward until it was solved.

Sharon glanced at her watch. "We should head over to electronics," she said quickly, grabbing her blazer from the back of her chair. Andy gently took it from her hands and held it open for her. Offering him a smile of thanks, she turned and reached her arms back to thread through the sleeves. Before she could move to untuck her hair from the collar, she felt Andy's warm, calloused fingers lightly brush the back of her neck, sweeping the locks over her left shoulder and sending a shiver down her spine. Involuntarily, she cocked her head to the left, exposing a long expanse of neck that Andy couldn't help but kiss softly.

"Andy…" she rasped, half-scolding and half-moaning in pleasure. She silently prayed that the murder room and hall were still empty so no one would see them.

"God I miss you, Sharon." His breath was hot against her ear as he reached his arms around her to fasten the button of her blazer.

"Andy, please," she breathed, placing her hands on his arms, pleading for him to let go of her. It's not that he was holding her very tightly at all. Physically she could break free from his embrace at any moment. It was self-control that she was currently grappling with, and she would need his help in order to regain her hold on it.

Sharon heard what sounded like a growl escape Andy's throat as he released his hold on her. Taking a deep breath, she turned and reached to smooth down his tie, but stopped herself, and abruptly tucked her hands into her pockets, thinking it would probably be best if she kept them to herself right now.

"Soon," she whispered as she brushed past him and headed toward the door, the word a gentle promise. Soon they'd be finished with this case. And soon they would have time to spend alone together again. For now though, it was back to work.

"You coming, Lieutenant?" she asked, her tone serious, but she was not able to completely contain the smile gently tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Of course," he answered with a nod while fighting a grin of his own. He could live with _soon_.


End file.
